The present invention relates to an image processing system, an information processing device, an information storage device, an image processing method, and the like.
In recent years, a technique that generates a panoramic image using a digital camera has been developed. A panoramic image is normally generated by stitching a plurality of still images captured while moving an imaging section in one direction.
JP-A-2010-28764 discloses a technique that generates a panoramic image based on slits extracted from consecutively captured images to increase the consecutive shooting speed and the slit synthesis speed while eliminating discontinuity during image synthesis.
Japanese Patent No. 3466493 discloses a method that generates a panoramic image that is mainly used for navigation applications. The method disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3466493 extracts slits from consecutive images captured using an on-board stationary camera to synthesize a panoramic image. The method disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3466493 makes it unnecessary to employ an image synthesis process based on a feature point that increases the processing load, and can generate a panoramic image at a higher speed.
According to the panoramic synthesis method disclosed in JP-A-2010-28764 or Japanese Patent No. 3466493, a panoramic image can be synthesized taking account of motion parallax by stitching trimmed rectangular areas (slits).